1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a closed caption-support content receiving apparatus and display apparatus, a system having the same, and a closed caption-providing method thereof, and more particularly to a closed caption-support content receiving apparatus and display apparatus, a system having the same, and a closed caption-providing method thereof, which can provide closed-caption data (CCD) suitable for a display apparatus such as a mobile device, a digital television (TV), etc. based on characteristic information of the display apparatus even though the display apparatus is not configured to display the received closed-caption data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research in home network technology has been being actively carried out by many groups for industrial standards such as the digital living network alliance (DLNA), home audio-video interoperability (HAVi), universal plug and play (UPnP) and the like.
In a home network, remote user interface (RUI) technology may be used when one device controls or uses a function of another device.
The RUI technology is based on a client-server architecture, and collectively refers to technology that if a server including a content receiving apparatus such as a set-top box (STB), a personal computer (PC) and a notebook computer, etc. provides a user interface (UI), a content and the like to a client including a display apparatus such as a mobile device, a digital TV, etc. through communication, the client receives the UI, the content and the like from the server and shows the UI, the content and the like to a user so that the user of the client can use the function or content provided by the server.
However, according to the characteristics of the RUI technology, the client offers a user only a limited functionality or content within its own capability even though the server provides a variety of functions or content to the client.
For example, in a conventional broadcast receiving system where the set-top box is used as the server and the mobile device or the like display apparatus is used as the client, the client receives additional information including a video signal, an audio signal and closed-caption data which are unilaterally provided by the server through a wired or wireless module of the server, when a broadcast signal is reproduced by a TV or a video player.
In contrast to the video signal and the audio signal, additional information, in particular, closed-caption data of the broadcast signal received by the client from the server is not standardized. Therefore, a format of closed-caption data supported in an operating system of the client may be different from the format of the closed-caption data received from the server. In this case, the client cannot display a closed-caption since it is unable to process the received closed-caption data.
By the way, with improvement in rights and interests of disabilities and corresponding enactment of various disability-related legislation, a digital TV and the like display apparatus have been mandated in some locations to have a closed-caption function for a hearing-impaired person.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide the closed-caption data from the server to the client by taking the capability of the client into account in order to solve the problems of the conventional broadcast receiving system where the client may be not able to display the closed-caption in accordance with its own characteristics.